BLOOD LIFE
by MikiRieven
Summary: Sakura Haruno seorang agen yang diberi misi Rahasia untuk menyamar sebagai siswi Sekolah Menengah Atas , Hingga ia harus menentukan satu pilihan . Demi Negaramu , Keluargamu atau orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Re-Upload # Bad Summary


BLOOD LIFE

DISCLAIMER: Naruto Hanya Milik Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING!:OOC, Gaje , abal , typo's tersebar,saran sangat dibutuhkan, alur cepat[maybe], setting seperti desa dari cerita aslinya.

Nb. Nama keluarganya sakura mii ganti , dan sangat OOC.

Pair: NaruSaku

Summary: Sakura Haruno seorang agen yang diberi misi Rahasia untuk menyamar sebagai siswi Sekolah Menengah Atas , Hingga ia harus menentukan satu pilihan . Demi Negaramu , Keluargamu atau orang-orang yang kau sayangi.

Sebelumnya fic ini udah pernah Mii- chan publish tapi entah kenapa terhapus , Jadi Mii-chan publish lagi #teehee.

Selamat menikmati...

-RnR-

-Konoha, 18 Februari XXXX-

-11.28 AM-

-Rumah Mantan Jendral Pertahanan Desa-

"Para pengungsi telah dipindahkan ketempat aman, selain itu telah terjadi beberapa peristiwa .Yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah siapa sebenarnya orang-orang ini "Kata seorang pria bertuxedo hitam sembari memperlihatkan beberapa gambar kepada seorang yang berada di sampingnya.

"Divisi NE"

"Shimura Danzo ... Divisi NE diduga dibentuk oleh Shimura Danzo 20 tahun yang lalu namun hingga sekarang belum ada bukti kuat mengenai keterlibatan Shimura Danzo dalam NE bahkan para tetinggi tidak ada yang tau keberadaan mereka" lanjut lawan bicara dari pria bertuxedo hitam yang diketahui adalah mantan Jendral Pertahanan Desa.

"tolong beritahu aku semua yang kau ketahui mengenai NE" kata pria betuxedo hitam itu.

"mereka bukan manusia beberapa tahun yang lalu mereka terpilih dari pimpinan sendiri,memiliki kemampuan individu dan keterampilan mereka hanya orang-orang yang tidak berguna,tapi setelah latihan yang kejam,manusia ini menjadi moster"jelas seorang mantan jendral yang belum diketahui namanya sambil membuka gorden untuk melihat suasana luar.

Disisi lain...

Dari atas gedung berketinggian 30 lantai terlihat seseorang dengan senapan G-3 yang sedang membidik sasaran melalui teleskop,ia tersenyum .

Mantan jendral pertahanan itu berbalik arah menatap pria bertuxedo itu sesaat ia membuang nafas...

DOORRRRRR...

Jendela milik Mantan Jendral pertahanan pecah, sedangkan sang empunya telah tergeletak tidak benyawa yang tentu saja membuat kaget orang-orang yang tengah berada dalam ruangan milik sang Mantan Jendral.

"ini adalah peluru milik tim penembak jitu"pinta seorang pria berambut putih bermasker.

"cepat selidiki jejak orang-orang itu dan kakashi, aku serahkan Divisi NE padamu " pinta pria bertuxedo yang sepertinya adalah pimpinan dari pria bernama kakashi.

-Konoha 08 juli xxxx-

07.15 AM

-Konoha Gakuen-

Tap..Tap...Tap

Suara derap kaki mewarnai satu tapakkan milik kaki jenjang gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedang mengekori seorang berkemeja putih tak lupa dengan jasnya.

"Ne..Hyoumi-san aku harap kau menyukai sekolah barumu"

"un, tentu sensei"

* * *

><p>"Ne, Hinata-chan.."<p>

"Nani?"

"haaahh"

"I-Ino-chan ada apa,ayo semangat sedikit inikan awal semester di tahun terakhir kita ." tanya gadis indigo lagi ketika melihat sahabatnya lesu tak berdaya.

"Hn.."jawab gadis bersurai pirang yang dipanggil ino oleh gadis indigo tersebut.

"hei-hei ,kalian tau tidak katanya kita akan kedatangan murid baru lho.."seru tenten gadis bercempol yang tiba-tiba menggebrak meja sedangkan lawan bicaranya hanya menjawab malas "Sudah tau".

"Nani ? jadi kalian sudah tau,Hei Ino-chan bagaimana jika murid barunya itu pria keren begaimana menurutmu?" tanya tenten

"tentu saja itu bagus tapi entah mengapa aku merasa jika murid baru ini tidak sesuai dengan yang di harapkan"

"Ee'...?"

Sraaakk...

Suasana hening seketika..

"seperti rumor yang beredar hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru aku harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya,Ne..Hyoumi-san ayo masuk"pinta iruka selaku wali kelas kelas 3C mempersilahkan seseorang untuk masuk.

Gadis bersurai pink itu tersenyum rambut pendeknya tertiup angin sepoi yang membuat para siswa terkagum-kagum.

"Ohayou...,Watashi wa Hyoumi Sakura desu aku murid pindahan dari asrama nasugakari Yoroshiku onegai Shimasu"

Suara tepuk tangan riuh menyambut setelah gadis pink itu memperkenalkan diri . senyum indah itu mengembang di bibir gadis pink.

"Baiklah kau bisa duduk di tempat yang kosong paling ujung,ngomong-ngomong dimana Naruto?"

SRAAK...

"Ohayou Minna!"

Pemuda pirang yang tadi membuka pintu dengan keras berjalan santai di depan kelas sesaat ia tertegun memperhatikan gadis pink bernama sakura dari ujung kaki hinggga kepala,sedangkan yang ditatap hanya merasa risih dengan bocah pirang itu.

"A-Apa a-ada yang salah"

"T-tidak , ngomong-ngomong apa kau murid baru itu?" tanya naruto pemuda berambut duren yang sempat membuat kegaduhan di pagi bolong(?)

"Ya"

"kalau begitu salam kenal aku uzumaki naruto" kata naruto sambil berjabat tangan dengan Sakura, pemuda itu berjalan santai ke mejanya sebelum teguran dari suara berat menghentikan langkahnya.

"Naruto ,siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk"

"Ee'...?"

" Letakkan tasmu dan berdiri di koridor , dan Hyoumi-san silahkan duduk di ujung sana "

"Hai"

Iruka menatap Naruto malas.

"Naruto kenapa kau masih disini?"

" Tapi Sensei-"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian cepat laksanakan atau kau mau Ibiki-sensei yang mengurusmu".

JDEER...

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto bergidik ngeri membayangkan sosok astral -ralat-,sosok guru BP yang sadisnya melebihi Jack the ripper atau apalah itu. Dan mau tidak mau Naruto hanya menurut sudah bagus dia bisa lolos dari cengkraman maut guru BP nya itu.

* * *

><p>Bel pelajaran penanda pemberhentian sementara untuk mengisi perut telah berbunyi Para siswa mulai berebutan memasuki kantin dan mengantri makanan fovorit mereka di kantin sekolah , saat kantin sedang ramai-ramainya ada sebagian siswa yang mengambil pilihan pintar untuk membawa bekal sekaligus menghemat uang sakunya.<p>

"un . eto.. Nee Hyoumi-san maukan kau makan siang dengan kami" kata Hinata gadis manis dengan mata lavender dan rambut hitam panjang sambil malu-malu.

"Hai.. tentu ngomong-ngomong panggil aku Sakura saja" Jawab sakura gadis pinkish sambil tersenyum lebar . "Kalau begitu AYO MAKAAN! Eh iya ngomong-ngomong namaku Ten-ten , cewek pemalu ini namanya Hinata dan ini Ino." Sambung Ten-Ten dengan semangat masa muda layaknya guru olahraga dan teman idiotnya. Sedangkan Ino ,gadis pirang itu hanya menghela nafas panjang.

" Ada apa Ino-Chan ? " tanya Sakura

"eh bbbukan apa-apa kok"Elak ino yang langsung disambut dengan reaksi aneh dari teman-temannya.

Sakura membereskan bekal bawaannya seraya berdiri "Ano, boleh aku permisi ke toilet sebentar" . Izinya yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan kepala teman-teman barunya.

Gadis itu berjalan pelan menuju arah tempatnya memenuhi panggilan alam. Namun ada suara berat yang mengagetkannya.

"Jadi kau anak baru itu"

Sakura menatapnya dan tersenyum ramah " Un..Begitulah"

Pemuda itu memberikan senyuman , Namun rasanya pemuda berkulit pucat itu hanyalah memberikan senyuman palsu lantas lama-kelamaan senyuman itu memudar tergantikan oleh seringai licik " Baiklah ,berhati-hatilah atau aku akan 'membereskanmu' " . katanya sambil berlalu pergi.

Sedangkan gadis itu juga tak lupa tersenyum manis namun terasa menusuk sambil berjalan santai menuju tempat harapannya.

TBC

Mohon Review dan saran bagi para senpai semua...

Jaa~


End file.
